Bakemon
Bakemon is a Ghost Digimon that is said to be a product of "Death Evolution", when a Digimon's data is incompletely deleted that results in an undead-type Digimon. Bakemon are known as the "Dancing Spirits". Bakemon are usually henchman in the series and can be very easily destroyed even by lower level Digimon. His name refers to the Japanese word "Bakemono", meaning "spirit" or "monster". Appearance Bakemon resembles a cross between a zombie and a traditional "bedsheet ghost". It is said to be a product of "Death Evolution", in which a Digimon's data is incompletely deleted, and becomes an undead-type Digimon. Bakemon are also known as the Dancing Spirits. According to the original Digimon Analyzer, no one really knows what is under the sheet. Some Bakemon together can make a Lord Bakemon, that is a very big and powerful Bakemon. Digimon Adventure Joe and Sora, along with their partner Digimon Gomamon and Biyomon, encounter a group of people at a church in the Overdell who are actually Bakemon in disguise. The Bakemon wanted to eat the two for their ceremony. When all of the Bakemon merge into Lord Bakemon, a giant Bakemon with blue claws, Biyomon and Gomamon digivolve to Birdramon and Ikkakumon to fight him. With the help of Sora's hat, Joe beats a rhythm while chanting "Bakemon, lose your power," as a mantra. This weakens him, and he is then destroyed by Birdramon and Ikkakumon. He is the first digimon destroyed in the series. Bakemons were the ones who kidnapped everyone in Odaiba when the DigiDestined went there to find the eight child. In that part of the series, they were commanded by Phantomon (who along with them were under the employ of Myotismon). Sora reuses the method to weaken the Bakemon guarding the kidnapped adults at the convention center. However the recording was smashed by Phantomon. The Bakemon round up most of the people again, but Sora is rescued by her mother and Biyomon (dressed as Bakemon) and she escapes on Birdramon with Lillymon. Later, Tai and Agumon launched a rescue mission for the people at the Convention Center and were attacked by the Bakemon. Agumon digivolved to Greymon and destroyed all the Bakemon with one shot from his Nova Blast attack. Digimon Adventure 02 Some Bakemon were used by the Digimon Emperor to bluff Davis into believing that he had his friends hostage and forced Davis to make a choice between which of them lived. This bluff was called when the real ones appeared. They later appear as being controlled by dark rings but before they can be freed they are killed by Kimeramon. Bakemon were among some of the Digimon who crashed Matt's concert. Digimon World Data Squad A Bakemon was reported causing an electrical disturbance in Sneyato Forest and Marcus Damon and Yoshino "Yoshi" Fujieda had to rendezvous with Thomas H. Norstein. During battle, Bakemon digivolved to Myotismon. Digimon Adventure V-Tamer 01 A Bakemon was an underling to Lord Vamde and posed as a Patamon. It first showed Taichi Yagami the V-Tamer Tag which he was searching for, but later revealed his true form and attacked Taichi and Gabo. However Taichi figured out his weakness and so Gabo was able to destroy him. Role in Ultima In Ultima, Bakemon serve as ghostly mooks for the Organization. Bakemon are a very common digimon in the Org's forces. They are a natural digivolution of Spookmon and DemiDevimon with Death X-Evolution, and will digivolve further into Phantomon, GrimPhantomon, or Myotismon copies through proper training. They can also digivolve through a DNA-Digivolution with BlackGarurumon into Ultimate-level Pumpkinmon units. A DNA-Digivolution with Fugamon will elicit the creation of a Mummymon, while a DNA-digivolution with Meramon will form a BlueMeramon. Attacks *Hell's Hand (Zombie Claw): A long purple claw appears from underneath Bakemon's hand and slices all small nearby enemies in half. Category:Antagonists Category:Organization Category:Henchmen Category:Digimon Minions Category:Nightmare Soldiers